Skull's Adventure
by Unversed333
Summary: An alternate story of Skull during Power Rangers Turbo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Author's Notes: I was originally going to write a story about Skull becoming the Evil green Ranger, but I wasn't able to come up with a good plot for the story. After watching the Turbo Movie, I got a new idea.

Hope you like it.

* * *

From behind a fallen tree, the two scatterbrain police officers looked over at the girl who was being captured by the natives. They could hear her shouting at the natives to let her go.

"She should have had better camouflage." Bulk said in a German accent.

The natives roughly grabbed the girl and began to carry her away, despite her hysterics.

"What should we do?" Skull asked in a Spanish accent.

"We could rescue her," Bulk replied. "Or we could some eats."

Skull nodded in agreement and both of them turned around. Just then, several other natives appeared.

The two punks looked at each other in fear and began screaming as they ran away, with the natives in hot pursuit.

Skull was ahead of Bulk, but not by much. The natives had lost speed and were way behind them. Bulk and Skull continued running.

Once it seemed they lost them, the two sought refuge under a palm tree.

"My, that was close." Bulk squawked.

"I wonder what happened to that cute girl." Skull said.

At that moment, a coconut landed on Bulk's head, knocking him out cold in the process. Skull looked dumbfounded at his friend. Before Skull could react another coconut fell, this time landing on his head. Fortunately, it didn't knock him out cold like his friend, but the bump on his head was beginning to restore his memory.

"Whoa, what happened?" Skull moaned as he rubbed his head.

That's when he remembered. He and Bulk were kidnapped in an attempt to defeat the Power rangers. Then they met Jason and Kimberly in the space pirate's cell….. "Kimberly!" He suddenly shouted. "She's in trouble."

He turned to his friend and began to shake him. "Bulk, Bulkie, wake up!" Skull shouted. But it was no use. Bulk was out cold.

"What am I going to do?" Skull asked himself. He had to save Kimberly, but he couldn't leave Bulk by himself for the natives to catch him. He had to make the hard decision.

He grabbed Bulk by the arms and dragged his heavy body toward a shady spot where no one would see him directly. He then used several palm branches to cover Bulk's body for extra camouflage.

"I'll come back for you, Bulkie." Skull whispered to his unconscious friend.

With that said, Skull ran off back to the beach.

* * *

Skull finally arrived at the beach. He looked at the spot where Kimberly was taken. Fortunately, the footprints in the sand were there, which pointed him in the right direction. Before he went off, Skull noticed a giant mountain in the distance. It was shaped like a face.

"That must be where they've taken Kimberly." Skull concluded. "Hold on, Kimberly, here I come!"

He then dashed into the woods.

It was about an hour later when Skull began to hear the native chanting. He leaped behind a bush, hoping not to be spotted. Several of the natives appeared, walking right past Skull. Behind them were four other natives who were carrying what looked like a sacrificial altar. And tied to it was none other than Kimberly.

Skull held in a gasp. "They're going to sacrifice her to their god!"

Skull looked over his options. He could flee and get help. Or he could attempt to rescue Kimberly himself.

"Why do I have to a crush on her?" Skull groaned.

Once the natives were far away enough, Skull grabbed a rock and threw it in the thick part of the woods. The noise from the falling rock caught the attention of the natives and they placed Kimberly on the ground so they could investigate the noise. Skull quietly as he could, rushed to Kimberly.

Once he was there, he was sure to place his hand over her mouth before she screamed his name.

"Hey, ya need some help?" Skull winked.

"Oh thank goodness, Skull." Kimberly sighed with relief. "Get me out of this."

"Sure thing." Skull answered as he began untying the bonds on her legs and arms.

"Thank you, Skull." Kimberly exclaimed once she was free. She then hugged him tightly.

"Uh, no problem." Skull said.

"Wait, where's Bulk?" Kimberly asked.

"He's safe, don't worry about him." Skull assured her.

"Okay, we have to find Jason." Kimberly replied. "Divatox is going to sacrifice him to awaken an evil monster."

"Wait, how do you know that and why are you guys involved?" Skull asked with an eyebrow raised.

Just then the chants of the natives were getting closer.

"I'll explain on the way." Kimberly answered as she grabbed Skull's hand and led him back into the woods.

* * *

"So you guys were the Power Rangers all along?" Skull asked for the tenth time.

"Yeah, Skull." Kimberly confirmed.

Kimberly decided to come clean to Skull about the secret of the Power Rangers. There was no way she could make up a story to explain the mess they were in.

"How could Bulk and I have not seen it?" Skull asked himself.

"Skull, pay attention." Kimberly said. "We have to find Jason. He's got to be somewhere on this island."

"Right, right, Junior Police Officer Skullovitch is on the watch." Skull said with authority.

Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"If I'm right, this Diva Tan is probably going to that mountain." Skull said as he pointed to the landmark. "If I wanted to imprison an evil monster, that's where I do it."

"Alright, let's go." Kimberly said.

Suddenly, the natives jumped out of the bushes and grabbed Kimberly. She screamed as she reached out for Skull. Skull was about to grab her hand and pull her back, but he also found himself captured by the natives.

Divatox led her henchmen up to the mountain.

"Where is it? My feet hurt." Rygog complained.

"Oh stop complaining, we're almost there, wimp." Divatox snapped.

Behind Divatox, Rygog was Elgar, who was dragging a cloaked Jason in chains. Behind them were Divatox's henchmen who were carrying a cage containing Lerigot's wife and baby.

Their destination was in sight.

"Move it, prisoner!" Elgar barked at Jason.

Just then, tribal music began to play around them as natives appeared from behind the trees.

The villains stopped in their tracks, unsure what to make of this new situation.

"I don't like the sound of that." Elgar whimpered.

The natives surrounded the outsiders, chanting and banging their instruments. Then a group of them brought a sacrificial table, where lie a bound Kimberly. Following them were two natives dragging two ropes tied to Skull's wrists, dragging him forward as they walked.

Jason removed his hood to get a good look at what was happening.

"Oh, no they got Kimberly and Skull." Jason mentally cursed.

"Hey the little power geek and the idiot is back." Divatox mocked.

Jason met eyes with both Kimberly and Skull.

So, you wanna fight, huh?" Elgar growled at the natives.

"No, no, no, no wait, they're Malicians guardians of Maligore." Divatox blurted out. "Bring the wizard!"

Lerigot was released and forced by Dixatox to open the door to Maligore's chamber.

Divatox led her comrades, the natives, and the prisoners into the ominous cave.

* * *

"Alright it's time to give my future husband food." Divatox shouted. "Prepare the humans first."

The natives untied Kimberly and chained her alongside Jason.

"What about this one?" Elgar asked pushing Skull forward.

Divatox walked over to the remaining captive human. She placed her hand across his face, causing Skull to shudder at her cold hand.

"I guess this one has enough purity to feed Maligore." Divatox finally said. "I can sense an act of heroism within this poor excuse of a human. He shall join the other two as well."

Along with Kimberly and Jason, Skull was untied and chained above the lava pit. Divatox began babbling to the creature in the pit, while the natives began chanting Maligore's name in a tribal dance. The three captive humans' faces were covered in sweat from the heat of the volcano.

"Guys, are we going to…." Skull whimpered as he looked down into the pit

"No, Skull, don't even say it!" Jason interrupted. "Our friends will come and rescue us. They will be here."

"Why did these guys want me?" Skull asked aloud. "I'm far from being as pure as you guys."

"Skull, you risked your life to save me and Jason." Kimberly explained. "That one act of selflessness made you pure enough to be sacrificed."

"Wow, one of the few times I do something good, I end up getting eaten by a monster." Skull groaned.

Just as the three were about to be lowered into the pit, a voice beyond the cave shouted, "Go!"

The Power Rangers had finally arrived. The natives scattered at the sight of the Rangers.

Skull squint his eyes. These Power Rangers were different than the ones he seen. Not by color, but the design on the suits was different. Even Jason and Kimberly looked surprised at the new Power Rangers.

Divatox looked over at the rangers with anger.

"Hey, did we miss the party?" The red ranger asked. From the sound of his voice, Skull guessed the Red Ranger was Tommy.

"Who invited you?" Divatox growled.

"We did." Kimberly piped in.

Kimberly turned to face her old friends. "Rangers, this is Divatox. Divatox, this is your worst nightmare."

Divatox simply laughed and told one of her minions to lower the captives into the pit. Skull, Jason, and Kimberly began to scream as the beam they were shackled to start lowering.

"I'll get the wheel!" the Blue Ranger shouted. The henchmen began attacking the rangers, preventing them from helping their friends. The Blue Ranger managed to get the two minions who were lowering the rope to go after him. This stopped the rope briefly. Then Elgar decided to play with the Blue ranger.

The Green ranger managed to get Lerigot to safety and rushed over to the wheel that was controlling the rope. While all the Rangers were busy, Rygog went over to the wheel and began turning it. Kimberly, Jason, and Skull screamed louder as they got closer to the lava that would be the end of them.

The Green Ranger was almost at the wheel when Elgar wrapped his whip around his neck and yanked him back.

The Captive humans were now only seconds away from being sacrificed.

In a moment of fear and desperation, Skull shouted, "I love you, Kimberly!" However, it didn't seem that Kimberly noticed.

The three inched closer to the pit, feeling the heat of the burning lava beneath them.

The Rangers were over swamped with Divatox's minions and were unable to help them.

Jason grunted with frustration as Kimberly cried for the help that wouldn't come. Finally they had submerged into the lava.

* * *

There will be a part two and another story that will connect to this. Also my evil story about Skull as an evil Power Ranger has been shelved due to creative difficulties. I plan to rewrite the plot so Skull will be a good Power Ranger.

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

They were transported into Maligore himself, and he submerged all the good in Jason, Kimberly, and Skull's hearts and gave them strength. Maligore needed someone to destroy the ones who threaten his revival and sent the three back to the surface.

In a flash of fire, the three returned to the surface. The Natives fled in terror while all the henchmen and even the rangers backed off.

"Whoa, that's a nice trick." Elgar joked.

The three spawns of evil turned to face the rangers and broke off their shackles like they were plastic handcuffs.

Divatox ordered them to destroy the rangers.

All three jumped of the altar, ready to destroy their former friends. Evil Skull set his eyes on the ranger he despised and loathed the most: Tommy. The three evil humans fought the rangers with strength exceeding their own.

When Kimberly began beating Kat, Tommy rushed over to help free Kimberly from the evil influence. He even took off his helmet to get Kimberly to remember him.

Skull kicked the yellow ranger away while Jason was taking care of the green and blue rangers. Skull turned his attention to Tommy once more. He was the one he wanted to destroy. The one person who had everything he ever wanted: popularity, friends, to be a Power Ranger, and most of all, Kimberly.

The anger and jealousy filled within Skull's mind as he made his way toward Tommy. Kimberly rejected Tommy's attempts, distracting him long enough so Skull could attack him. He turned Tommy around and punched him in the face.

"Who's the tough guy now?!" Skull bellowed in a demonic voice.

Tommy tried reasoning with him but it was no use. Skull could only see hatred. He began to pummel with Tommy with powerful blows until he was forced upon the altar that led to the pit. Cornered, Tommy was left with no escape from the wrathful Skull. The evil human pushed Tommy and grabbed his neck, attempting to choke him.

"How does it feel, Tommy?" Skull asked maniacally. "You've finally lost and there's no hope for you!"

Tommy gasped for air. Skull's strangling hold on his neck combined with the burning heat from the pit was making it difficult for him to breath.

"Throw him in the fire!" Divatox shouted.

Skull refused to listen. All he wanted was to prolong Tommy's suffering for as long as he could.

Lerigot took the opportunity to free Kimberly when she was cheering Skull on. He cast his wand and stripped Maligore's influence from within her. She gasped in shock at the sight of Skull killing the ranger she once loved.

"It's over, Tommy!" Skull growled. "And once you're gone, Kimberly will be mine!"

Tommy struggled, but finally managed to grab Skull's arm and kicked him in the gut. This caused Skull to stumble backwards and land on the ground. He was held back by Kimberly as Lerigot cast the same spell on Skull, releasing him from Maligore.

Skull's eyes blinked as he came out of Maligore's control.

"What happened?" He asked.

At that moment Maligore finally made his appearance. The demon approached Divatox who was in fear of her future husband.

Lerigot freed Jason from the spell just as Maligore set his sights on the Rangers.

Kimberly found herself caught by one of Divatox' minions, who wouldn't let her go.

"Hey, bud, hands off the lady!" a voice shouted.

The minion turned around to get poked in the eyes by Skull. While the minion held his hands over his eyes in pain, Skull took the advantage and tripped the creature using his own leg. The creature staggered backwards allowing Jason to knock him out in a single blow.

"Wow, nice going, Skull!" Kimberly cheered.

The fight with Maligore had triggered the dormant volcano, now ready to erupt.

"Guys, we need to get out of here." Jason shouted. "Let's grab Lerigot and his family."

The two nodded and rushed over to the weak little aliens. Skull lifted Lerigot on his back while Kimberly helped Lerigot's wife and child.

"What about the rangers?" Skull shouted.

Jason turned back to see the rangers preparing themselves to fight Maligore. Divatox and her crew had already fled. The rangers led the hideous Maligore outside the volcano

"The rangers will be able to handle it." Jason said. "We need to get Lerigot and the others out of here!"

"Alright, Muscle Brain, lead the way!" Skull squawked.

Jason, Skull, Kimberly and the tiny aliens had finally made out of the volcano mere seconds before it erupted.

As they were running to the shore, Jason ran into a large figure.

"What the heck…" Jason began before he saw the face of the figure. It was Bulk.

"Hello, me old friend." Bulk chuckled.

"No time, Bulkie, we've gotta go!" Skull balked.

Once again the group made their way to the beach.

Suddenly an explosion blew from the volcano, but instead of lava, Maligore burst from it, now a colossal giant.

"Are the rangers….." Skull began before Jason pushed him aside.

"What was that for?" Skull barked.

"Look!" Jason pointed out.

From where Skull was standing, an unknown vehicle burst from the woods. It drove past the group at high speed and joined with four other vehicles to form the newest Megazord.

"No way!" Skull gasped.

"Fast car, ja?" Bulk asked.

"That has to be the new Megazord." Jason concluded.

And so it was. The Turbo Megazord had finally arrived to help the Turbo Rangers. After a fierce battle, Maligore was pushed into the sea, defeated for good.

The humans and aliens cheered.

The Megazord turned to face them. The giant reached out its hand allowing them to climb on board and ride home.

* * *

"That was some adventure, huh?" Skull asked.

"Yeah, it was." Kimberly confirmed. "But remember: you can't tell anyone about what you saw, not even Bulk."

"You have my word." Skull replied holding hand up in a salute.

"Guys, it's starting!" Justin shouted.

Kimberly and Skull set their focus on the ring. Jason, Tommy, and Adam were about to compete with Stone Canyon team in the karate tournament to win 25,000 dollars to save the Little Angel's Haven. Thankfully Jason was there to take the place of Rocky, who suffered a back injury earlier in the week.

"Come on, guys!" Kimberly shouted as the match started.

The cheering got louder as Tommy and Jason began dominating the competition. Tommy earned the first point in a matter of seconds into the round. Adam was beginning to have some trouble with his opponent, but refused to give up and managed to score the next point.

"Just one more point and we win!" Kimberly shouted.

"Come on Jason, show him what you're made of!" Skull shouted.

Jason was creaming his opponent, but the guy refused to stay down. Finally Jason delivered a strong kick that finished his opponent off.

The ref blew his whistle, ending the match

Both teams gathered to the center of the ring as they announcer appeared.

"After seven minutes and ten seconds into the competition, the National Championship Title goes….to the Angel Grove fighters!"

The crowd went crazy with applause at the announcement of the winners.

"They did it! I knew they could do it!" Skull cheered.

Kimberly quickly gave Skull a kiss on the cheek. Skull almost entered a blissful state until Kimberly grabbed his arm and pulled him down to the ring with the others.

Jason came down and met eyes with Kimberly and Skull.

"You guys did awesome!" Skull told Jason. Jason gave the young police officer a high five before hugging Kimberly.

"Bring it in, Skull." Kimberly said as she held out her hand and pulled him into a group hug.

"Hey guys, get up here!" Tommy shouted to all his friends.

Everyone joined Tommy and Adam on the ring to celebrate the victory.

* * *

Like I said in the last chapter, this story will connect to another story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

Author's note: I had to change the end of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: Comfort

Skull walked into the Juice Bar. He had been meaning to congratulate the others on their victory at the karate tournament, but the entire day had been one big mess. Since Bulk was still amnesic, Skull was left to clean up the arena.

That's when he heard soft crying. He followed the noise and discovered a girl sobbing in a corner. By the caramel brown hair, he instantly knew it was Kimberly.

"Kimberly?" Skull whispered.

The mentioned looked at up the junior police officer.

"What are you doing here, Skull?" Kimberly asked she wiped her tears away.

"I'm locking up for the owners." Skull answered. "What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be hanging with your friends."

"I was, but…" Kimberly whimpered. "Something bad happened."

"What?" Skull asked as he sat down next to her.

"I asked Jason if he wanted to go out with me." Kimberly answered.

Skull's eyes bulged. Sure Kimberly and Jason were close, but dating?

"Well, what did he say?" Skull asked with a hint of curiosity.

"He said no." Kimberly confirmed.

Skull's jaw dropped. "What?! He's gotta be crazy! Did he even say why?"

"Well, he thought I was only doing it to try to make Tommy jealous." Kimberly sniffed.

"Wow, that guy doesn't know you at all." Skull scoffed. "No way, you'd ever stoop that low.

Kimberly let out a heavy sigh. "I was trying to make Tommy jealous."

"Oh, I didn't.." Skull said.

"I know pathetic, right?" Kimberly said as she placed her hands across her face.

Skull knew how she felt to be rejected, which spanned all the way back to second grade.

"You want me to walk you home?" Skull asked, hoping to cheer her up.

Kimberly looked up at him. "I'd really appreciate that, Skull."

"Come on." Skull said as he helped her up and led her outside.

The two walked down the sidewalk for about ten minutes. The full moon gave off a beautiful light across the city. Although it was nine o'clock, the city was really quiet.

Skull suddenly remembered something. "Wait, Kim, didn't you have a new boyfriend back in Florida?" As Skull recalled, the reason why Kimberly broke up with Tommy was because she met someone else.

"Well, it turned out he wasn't who I thought he was." Kimberly answered. "It was about a month after I came when I met him. He was a gymnast too, and we'd hang out after practice sometimes. Then after two weeks, we went out on an official date. He said the kindest things to me, and he made me realize how lonely I felt in Florida."

"Then about a month after I sent Tommy the letter, I found out he was just some jerk who dates whoever he wants and manipulates girls like me."

"What do you mean, "Girls like me'?" Skull asked.

"The ones who leave everything behind, their friends and families, to follow their dreams only to realize how lonely they are. Once someone new came along, he dumped me."

"Man, what a jerk!" Skull seethed.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if…" Kimberly sniffled.

"If you hadn't sent that letter?" Skull finished.

Kimberly nodded. "And when I saw how fast Tommy moved on, it just reminded me of the terrible mistake I made."

Skull wrapped his arm around Kimberly, hoping to be comforting.

"I mean, I'm happy Tommy's with Kat." Kimberly continued. "I just didn't expect him to get over me so soon."

"Well, I guess he thought that's what you wanted him to do." Skull pointed out. "After all, it's true. You guys grew apart and met different people. At least you guys are still friends."

"I guess you're right." Kimberly replied. "I just miss those times, you know. Hanging with Tommy, Jason, and the others when everything was so easy."

"Yeah, I miss those times, too." Skull sighed. "But those times are gone and we have to move on to other things and people."

Kimberly raised an eyebrow at Skull. "Since when did you get so wise?"

"Puberty, I guess." Skull chuckled.

Kimberly laughed.

They finally came up to the motel Kimberly was staying at.

"Well, this is me." Kimberly stated. "Thanks Skull for listening. You were a real gentleman."

"Thanks, and don't worry about it." Skull answered. "One day, you'll meet that one guy you're meant to be with. And when you find him, he's going to be the luckiest guy in the world."

Kimberly smiled at Skull. "You're right. He's out there waiting for me."

"There you go….." Skull began before he was cut off by Kimberly pressing her lips on his.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Skull squawked.

"Just shut up and get inside, Skull." Kimberly answered as she wrapped her arms around him and began to kiss him repeatedly. Skull tried to protest, but found him getting drawn into this amorous activity.

"_No, don't do it_." A voice in Skull's head shouted, but he didn't listen.

Skull allowed Kimberly to pull him inside as she continued kissing him. She squeezed him tighter as the kissing continued. Skull did the same and Kimberly ended up back against the wall as the passion intensified.

Skull finally realized what he was doing and tried to stop. "Kimberly, we can't do this." This was hard for him to say because Kimberly was kissing him between his words.

"I don't care, Skull." Kimberly said between kisses. She began to unbutton his police jacket, revealing his white shirt. She then led him into the bedroom.

* * *

"Wow! That was….." was all Skull stutter.

It was about half an hour later, and the two were panting out of breath. Kimberly rolled over to her side of the bed, giving Skull some room to breathe.

"I know." Kimberly panted. "That was…wow."

Skull found himself in an instant bliss. All his life, he wanted just a single kiss from Kimberly, and tonight he got something more.

"Was it how you imagined?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh yeah." Skull laughed.

Kimberly let her head lie on Skull's shoulder, exhausted from the activity.

"Hey, Kim?" Skull said.

"Yeah." Kimberly moaned.

"Are we like...together, or something?" Skull asked.

Kimberly sat up, with the comforter still covering her nude body.

"Look, Skull, I'm sorry if I confused you." Kimberly said.

"You still don't have feelings for me, don't you?" Skull asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Skull." Kimberly confessed. "I do have feelings for you, but as a friend, nothing more."

"Then why did you do it with me?" Skull asked, feeling a little heartbroken.

"I don't know." Kimberly began to sob. "It's just you were there and you were so kind to me. I couldn't help it."

"I understand." Skull sighed as he sat up on the bed. "You were vulnerable. I shouldn't have let you."

"No, it's not your fault, Skull." Kimberly admitted. "I forced myself on you, and you tried to stop me."

Skull remained silent for several minutes. "No one will know about this." He finally said. "We'll make this our secret."

"Thank you, Skull." Kimberly sniffled.

"I think I should go home now." Skull said, as he began to get out of bed.

"Wait, Skull." Kimberly blurted out. "Will you stay with me for tonight?"

Skull eyes narrowed.

"I know, but I really don't want to be alone tonight." Kimberly pled. "Please, Skull, stay."

She gave him the most pitiful eyes and pouted her lips.

Skull caved in. "Okay, I'll stay." He climbed back into bed.

"Thank you, Skull." Kimberly smiled.

Once Skull covered himself with the comforter, Kimberly snuggled up close to him before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"You're a great friend, Skull." Kimberly whispered. She then placed her head on Skull's shoulder before slowly drifting into sleep.

Skull sighed dreamily before he too drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
